


The Parker Twins: Biggest Fears

by alltimelilly



Series: The Parker Twins (Behind The Scenes) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Civil War, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Following Civil War, you and your twin brother, Peter, continue to take on the world together. Guest Starring May Parker and Tony Stark.





	The Parker Twins: Biggest Fears

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just gonna put the notes I put on Tumblr:
> 
> SO HI. You may recognize the name of this fic: The Parker Twins. That is because a few months back Jadyn and I wrote a little series based on the twins, (Y/N) and Peter Parker. But that actually had a plot that piggybacked on one another. This, however, does not connect to the plots of that series (exactly). This series will consist of little fics that would happen between the Parker Twins that are not long enough to make a full fic, so we will be adding to them randomly. All you need to know, if you do not want to read the previous fics, is that (Y/N) has the power of teleportation and can teleport to any place in sight, and got her powers three years before Peter- AND they can read each other’s minds! They were both recruited by Tony for Civil War, but (Y/N) changed sides to help Cap halfway through- but ended up escaping out of the prison. 
> 
> To read the full Parker Twins series, [click here!](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/post/161193118108/the-parker-twins-masterlist)

You were laying on your bed with your head hanging off the end and your phone in front of your face. You were tapping away at a random game that you had been obsessed with, and no one understood why. 

The door opened and you looked for a split second to see Peter, your twin brother, walk in. "Hiya, Pete, what are you doing?"

Peter shrugged. "Just grabbing my camera, I've got a new assignment for photography," He told you. "What are you doing?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm trying to figure out if I sit like this for a long time, will I pass out?" You smiled. "I'm very bored."

Nodding slowly, Peter looked around the room. "Do you want to come with me? I'm going to be stopping by the Avengers compound to see if Mr. Stark will let me take some photos there."

You sat up, almost falling over from the change in gravity and the blood rushing out of your head. "I don't know...I don't think Stark likes me after I declared I was on Captain America's side..."

Peter rolled his eyes. "He doesn't care! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He chuckled and grabbed your empty bag, throwing it at you. "You're coming with me. Bring your camera and some snacks, too, who knows how long we'll be out."

You groaned slightly and rolled off the bed, standing up and grabbing your camera, following your brother out the door to find May sitting in the living room. "(Y/N)? You're alive? I thought you were trying to figure out what would happen if you-"

"That was until Peter interrupted my experiment and is forcing me to go take pictures with him," You huffed and walked to the kitchen to grab some snacks. 

"Just call if you're going to be out late," May chuckled. 

Peter nodded. "Of course, May, we'll call."

\---

You and Peter followed Tony Stark around the compound. "Seriously, kids, just stay around Queens. We'll handle the big guys."

"It's all Peter. He thinks he's all big and bad in that onesie you made him, while I know my limits. I only use my teleportation to get food easier. Walking is a lot of work," You shrugged and took a picture of an Avengers sign that you walked past. "I'm also still kind of scared of you- you could easily lock me up for just being annoying."

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that we didn't care that you escaped? Technically, we couldn't even keep you locked up with the rest of the team if we wanted to- you're a minor and _I_ was the one who recruited you, not Steve. Will you get yourself off that idea already?" Tony chuckled. "But Peter, you seriously have to be more careful-"

"Stark," Natasha Romanoff called from down the corridor. "Someone is here to speak with you."

"I'll be right there," Tony nodded and turned back to the two of you. "Here, this is our training room. You two can hang out in here and either I will be back or I'll send someone else to get you," He told you and opened the door to let you in.

You two nodded and entered the room, Tony shutting the door and walking away with smiling to the both of you before turning the corner. "This is amazing," You awed and took pictures. "Here, go stand over by the big window and flex some muscles, Pete."

"Why am I always the model?"

"Because I don't want to be," You shrugged. "Just go flex."

Peter obliged and walked to the window and flexed his arms, creating a perfect silhouette with the sun shining through. You nodded to him to let him know he was done while you walked around the large room. Just like any curious guest would, you opened every cabinet to see if there was anything interesting. "Ooh, weapons," You smirked.

"(Y/N), don't touch those. We really don't need Mr. Stark to get mad at us for touching things," Peter advised and tried to close the cabinet. 

With a roll of the eyes, you shut the cabinet. "Fine."

After walking around a little more and investigating anything that didn't involve you opening things, you laid down on one of the benches. Peter did the same on the one next to you. "Hey, Pete?" You asked as you looked at the tall ceiling that had bars that one could walk on, hang from, or parkour on.

"What?"

"What's your biggest fear?" You asked, really, truly hoping it was spiders.

Peter was silent for a second while he thought, you could hear his small hum. "Being forgotten," He declared and looked to you, but you still looked to the ceiling.

"Damn, that's deep," You sighed. " Mine is the Kool-aid man, but I feel kinda stupid about it now."

Peter tried to cover up his laugh and it turned into a cough. "The Kool-aid man? Why that?"

"Look at him! He's literally a walking pitcher with red kool-aid with a giant smile! He's too happy and freaky!" You defended your stance. "Trust me on this one, Pete."

The door slammed shut, getting both you and Peter to look at the noise. "I agree with the girl!" Tony Stark pointed to you. "That guy is creepy. He gives me nightmares."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my tumblr, [@that-sokovian-bastard](http://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/), for more if you enjoyed!


End file.
